Torn
by Jero-chama
Summary: It really isn't fair to fall in love with someone you are not supposed to. Why did I even fall in love with Aominecchi in the first place? Unrequited Aokise at first. Eventual Aokise. Might include other pairings. Based on a post on tumblr!
1. Prologue

**First fic into this fandom~ It was based on a post on tumblr which I would link on the second chapter which would probably come soon xD Now enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no basuke!**

It isn't fair. It really isn't fair to love someone you are not supposed to. I wonder, why did I fall in love with Aominecchi in the first place?

At first, it was just pure admiration. I've never met anyone like him. Anyone who loved basketball that much, anyone who put in their best in doing something they love.

He was the one who brought me into the world of basketball.I admired everything about him. The way he plays basketball. The way he dunk the basketball. The way he run. Everything. And I was so happy to be able to play alongside him everyday. Gradually, for some reason, my heart would beat like mad whenever he praised me or pat my head. I just told myself, it was probably caused by the intensive training. But soon I find myself getting all sensitive whenever we made any body contact. I felt my face getting all flushed whenever he was near. I told myself, it can't be.

It's impossible that I... Like Aominecchi.


	2. Chapter 2: Realisation

After realizing my feelings, I decided to keep them in my heart. Until the time I deemed it appropriate, I would then confess to him. I would tell him that I like him...

Just a few days ago, a new regular member just joined. His name was Kuroko Tetsuya. It seems that Akashicchi found his talent useful and decided to make him a regular. Hmm I wonder what makes this Kuroko so special? I just find him nothing but weird... And creepy. I totally have no idea how he just appears behind me from nowhere...

One day, I asked Aominecchi about this new member...

"Ne, Aominecchi? You know the new regular right? Kuroko Tetsuya~~" I asked with my regular smile. Aomine was practicing his shots at that time when he paused and turned to me. "Yeah what about him?"

"I wonder what's so special about him? I mean it's quite obvious just by looking at him. He isn't tall and he looks really weak. I even wonder why Akashicchi made him a regular~ I mean he looks like a total lose-"

Before I could complete my sentence, Aominecchi suddenly snapped and scolded me, "SHUT UP KISE! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO INSULT KUROKO LIKE THIS!" My entire body froze when he yelled at me.

Nobody had actually scolded me before, so that was kind of my first time someone yelled at me. But why... Does it hurt so much...?

"I-I'm s-sorry A-Aominecchi... I..."

I have no idea why my voice started to stutter and my legs starting to feel weak. I could feel heat developing from behind of my eyes. As if tears are about to explode out.

"Leave" was all Aominecchi said to me. Without hesitating, I ran out of the practice court. I ran as fast as I could. Ignoring everyone around me. I just want to be alone. Finally I ran to the roof and locked the door. When I finally locked the door, there was no more restraint... My tears flowed uncontrollably. It's the first time I cried so much. And it's all only because of Aominecchi. I do not understand. It's just a scolding... But why does it hurt so much?

For the next few weeks, Aominecchi ignored and avoided me. Everyone could tell. However they decided to put that on hold as we have to focus more on an upcoming match this week.

Finally, the day of the match came. It's still quite obvious Aominecchi is still avoiding and ignoring me as for the entire match, he did not pass the ball to me once and when I wanted to pass the ball to him, he would purposely get out of my passing range. However, what surprised me was Kuroko. It is during this match that his abilities were being revealed and I can't deny that it's useful. Looks like I really was wrong about him. But still, it bothers me. It bothers me that Aominecchi and Kuroko would play so well together. It is as if they could read each other's mind. It is the first time I saw such a perfect combination.

Of course, the match ended with Teikou having at least five times of the opponent's score. And it is after this match that I decided to apologize to Aominecchi. I caught him in the changing room alone and I walked up to him. I could tell he was still avoiding and ignoring me as he shifted his position when I walked up to him. But still, I wanted to apologize.

"I'm sorry Aominecchi..." I said softly. When I didn't hear a response, I tried to say it louder.

However it is still obvious he was ignoring me. Why? Why won't he accept my apology? Does he... Hate me? The thought of Aominecchi hating me just brings me down so much and I could just break down and cry right infront of him right there now. Knowing that he won't accept my apology, I hung my head down and whispered a soft sorry before leaving. At this point of time, small beads of tears were already forming at the corner of my , just as I was about to leave, I felt someone tug my shirt. My eyes widen as I realized that it was Aominecchi.

"... Kise." Aomine whispered.

"A-Aominecchi...?"

"M'sorry..." Though it was very faint, I heard what Aominecchi said. Did he just... Apologised?

"Aominecchi..."

I could see Aominecchi blushing from embarrassment as he scratched his head, "I said, I'm sorry! For screaming at you and ignoring you..."

Even though it's just a simple apology, I could feel my entire heart warming up, I felt like... I was the happiest person on earth.

However, of course I knew, that such happiness wouldn't come so easily.

Just then, the door opened and Kuroko walked in, "Aomine-kun, have you apologised yet?" as he turned to look at me. "Kise-kun, I heard about it from Aomine-kun and I'm here to apologise for his actions on his behalf."

_Wait what?_

"W-What Tetsu? You do not need to apologise! I already did!"

_Ah. I heard it. What Aominecchi called Kurokocchi. Tetsu. _

"I'm sorry, for a moment I thought you wouldn't apologise even after I told you to do it."

So... Aominecchi only apologised when Kurokocchi asked him to? This is just too much. While Kurokocchi and Aominecchi continued to argue about the apologising issue, I felt so distant to them. They seemed like they could read each other's mind and the way Aominecchi address Kuroko, I knew that he was very special to him. Of course, I knew... I knew... I was just an extra there.

It seemed the both of them did not even noticed me leaving. Of course, why would they? I am just the third party. They are so perfect together.

Compared to Kurokocchi, I'm nothing. No matter how hard I try, I could never be compared to him...


	3. Chapter 3: Resolution

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of update! Was really busy with some school stuff and exams and now I am proud to say I finally have more time to work on my fics! Am working on my other fic (behind the mask) too and I promise to write more frequently and now especially it's the holidays now, loads of time to write! And now I hope you would enjoy this new chapter :) Unbeta-ed.**

* * *

****The next few weeks were painful. Even though I made up with Aominecchi, the daily trainings were too painful. Ever since the previous match, Akashicchi saw the potential of the Aomine-Kuroko pair and the coach decided to give them a different training menu that helps to improve their teamwork.

I watched them. It is just too... Amazing. To see how can two players complement each other so well. No words were needed between them, and they could act as if they are able to read each other's mind.

Gee, how I wished I could be able to do that too. To be able to read Aobminecchi's mind. To be able to be his partner. To be able to be with all day long. In the past, regardless of whatever reasons, Aominecchi would never reject an one on one match with me. However lately, Aominecchi would rather train more with Kurokocchi than to play one on one.

And it hurts. I can't help but think... Is Aominecchi tired of me? Because I am weak? Because I do not have an awesome skill like Kurokocchi? And that is when I started training harder, honing my skills. So one day.. He would be able to recognise me. And maybe.. I would be able to be his partner.

How stupid I am to think of that.

No matter how much I trained, no matter how strong I am, Aominecchi would never look at me the same way as Kurokocchi. Whenever we won a match, though the outcome was obvious, Aominecchi would always pat Kurokocchi's head and praise him. What about me? I did well too! So why didn't you... Look at me...?

Gradually, whenever I see Aominecchi and Kurokocchi walking side my side, even after training or even when they have no particular reason to spent their time with each other, I can't help but feel jealous. So jealous of Kurokocchi and how nice it would be if he and Aominecchi had a fight.

But it was wrong. So. So. Wrong.

Kurokocchi just had to be the nicest person ever. Somehow he knew. He knew something was wrong with me. He noticed and even expressed his concern to me. Such a nice person... How can I hate him..? How could I ever dreamt of cursing him? Kurokocchi did not do anything... It's all just me. Just me thinking it all in the wrong way... Kurokocchi had every right to be with Aominecchi...

It's just me. Me and my wishful thinking. I knew Aominecchi would never notice me. He would never love me. I knew that. But I chose not to believe. Because I wanted to harbour this hope, that someday... He would love me back.

And when the cold harsh rock of reality hit me, I startered to blame everything else. Even though deep down I know it's just me and my silly thoughts.

But now, I know for sure. It's me. Aominecchi didn't do anything wrong, so do Kurokocchi. I landed myself in this. And I could only blame myself. For falling in love with someone I am not supposed to.

Of course, it wasn't very long till Aominecchi and Kurokocchi announced their relationship. I knew it. That someday, sooner or later, this would come. Of course I congratulated them. I saw this coming. Yet... I can't stop the tears from flowing whenever I thought of it. It just hurts... So much. How can I ever... Forget...?

Of course. Being an experience model, I learned how to create different expressions- regardless of whether I'm in the correct mood or not. Though my heart is screaming with pain on the inside, on the outside, I hide away all of my true feelings behind a fake smile that I practiced so hard to master it. I just couldn't let anyone know. My true feelings. I know that if I ever let my true feelings be known... Everything would be ruined. Aominecchi and Kurokocchi's perfect relationship would be ruined. I know them. They are too kind. If they ever know of my true feelings, they would break up for me. Now I can't let that happen... I don't want to be the reason for their unhappiness...

I smiled and looked up the sky. I've decided. I am going to try my best and completely forget Aominecchi.-


	4. All that ends

**Author's note: Heya guys! I present to you chapter 4! WARNING there is some kasakise at the end. For those who are really sensitive hope you don't mind! I really hate it too but! For the sake of the story! So I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Please review~ thanks :D**

* * *

It is the final year of our middle school days. Everything changed. Everyone changed.

Akacchi, Muracchi and Midorimacchi changed. To them, winning is everything. They are not like their usual selves anymore. I don't feel happy playing basketball with them anymore. But Aominecchi changed the most. At first I could tell, like me, he truly loved playing basketball. However, soon he found no meaning in playing. As in whatever he do, he would always win. And soon, he do not play basketball because he love it anymore. Because he wanted someone to beat him. I guess Kurokocchi can sense that from Aominecchi. After all, they were lovers. Soon, they broke up. And Kurokocchi left.

He left and I was all alone. The Aominecchi I loved has changed. He was the reason why I played basketball. Of course, me being the master copy cat. I just acted like what everyone else was like. I pretended to be like them. Winning was everything. I drilled that into my head. Hoping that with this similar thought as Aominecchi, we could play basketball again like we used to. However, of course, it was useless. Soon, we drifted further. We no longer had our one on one sessions anymore. Heck, we don't even talk anymore. It continued like this even till graduation. On the last day of school, the entire Kiseki no Sedai went into seperate ways. I never got to see anyone. I never got to see Aominecchi. But it's okay. How could I forgot? My resolution. I already decided already didn't I? I decided to forgot all about Aominecchi. For now, towards high school, I would just forget him and focus on high school. Yeah.

* * *

High school. Mom helped me choose this school. Kaijou. She said she chose this school as it was in the same city as my modelling agency. Honestly whatever school doesn't matter. I just want to forget Aominecchi. Kaijou high school? So be it. Naturally, I joined the basketball club. Due to my title as one of the generation of miracles, it wasn't that hard of a task to be selected as one of the regulars. I could see all of my senpais putting their faith in me. Especially the captain. Kasamatsu senpai.

Heh, I guess why think so much of the past and just focus on the present now. Now, I am happy being with my new team mates. With my skills it is not going to be that difficult winning any match that I would face. Right, if I would continue thinking like that I would definitely be able to forget everything that happened in the past. Forget Aomine.

* * *

It was just another day at training. Just that, I wasn't really feeling very good that day. My modelling agency just called. Apparent I just got replaced on this particular job. Normally I wouldn't be so upset by this. But somehow, I was really affected by it. After all, the project was supposed to take place in Tokyo. The city Aomine's school was.

But then again, I was also upset at myself. Didn't I already decided that I would forget him? And just focus on the future? So why? Why did I even bother to go check out what school did he go? Why was I upset that I didn't get that job? Why?!

Everyone who attended training that day could notice my unusual mood that day. I didn't really feel like putting my mask on and acting all smiley and all. I kept quiet throughout the whole of training today. Damn it, Aomine Daiki, why won't you just get out of my head?! Why must you always...

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The sudden question shook me out of my thoughts and I turned to the source of the voice.

Kasamatsu senpai...

"..." I don't know, I really do not know what to say to him at this moment. What should I say? Should I come up with a lie?

"Hey, I don't know what's bothering you but... You still have me ya know?"

What...?

"Listen, I know sometimes when you are upset you would normally try and pretend like you are happy when you are obviously not an I know that is bad... So what I am trying to say... Don't bottle it all up okay? You still have... Me.."

I... I really do not know what to say. No one... Had ever said words like this to me before... I looked at him straight at him without my mask. I could see a faint blush on his face though he is trying to hide it by looking away. Ah... Could it be...

"Senpai, are you in love with me?"I could see his eyes widening. Ah then I'm right?

"W-What-! W-Was it really that obvious?"

I could see him blushing and being all nervous. All of a sudden I just suddenly laughed, I don't even know why. Just by looking at him, somehow made me... Even if it's a little, it made me happy.

"W-What are you laughing at?!"

Ah... Maybe... In order to really forget Aomine... I should try falling in love with other people. If it's senpai...

"Why not?" I smiled.

"H-Huh?" he asked, dumbfounded. "I said, why not we go out?"

That's right. I guess it's really time to forget Aomine...


End file.
